One And Only
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Kurt tenia un futuro por delante, pero algo llegara a la vida de Kurt que lo sorprendera mucho. No es un error, es un milagro. Un milagro que siempre deseo, pero no a esta temprana edad. Mpreg!Kurt (Mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic!  
**

**No me pude aguantar la idea de hacer otro. Me faltan actualizar unos par de fics, pero uno más no pasa nada lol. **

**¿Les gusto el capitulo nuevo de Glee? Ami si! Quiero ver a Blaine celoso !**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Embarazo masculino y MxM.  
_**

**_ESTA NOVELA, NI ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, BLA BLA BLA. _**

**_Disfruten de la lectura._**

* * *

Esos vómitos insoportables, ese terrible cansancio. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Todas sus amigas estaban preocupadas pero el decía que era una intoxicación estomacal. Obvio que era eso por que Blaine lo hizo comer comida rápida y le habrá caído muy pesado, o sí no… ¿Qué más podría ser?

—¡Kurt! ¡Despierta! —Lo saco de sus pensamientos Rachel. Todos los ojos estaban en el.

—¿Kurt? ¿Te sientes bien? —Mr Shue dijo. Tenía la mirada desorientada y la tez más pálida de lo normal.

—N-no…—Murmuro temblando. Sintió que el vómito estaba por su garganta, y agarro su cartera y fue corriéndose del coro.

Tambaleándose, y con una mano en su boca llego al baño de niñas abriendo la puerta bruscamente y metiéndose en un cubículo. Vomito como lo hace hace 1 mes entero. ¡Joder, una intoxicación no dura un mes entero!. Cansado, espero hasta que la otra nausea llegue. Escucho tacones que entraban, eran Rachel y Mercedes.

—¿Kurt? ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Mercedes tocando la puerta del cubículo.

—Sí, sí… Ya salgo. —Dijo con voz rasposa. Mercedes y Rachel se miraron entre sí.

—Está bien. Te llevaremos a casa y nos quedaremos contigo si quieres. —Hablo Rachel. Kurt salió del baño, fue a lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca.

—No. Gracias chicas pero, iré a casa solo. Llamare a Blaine para que venga conmigo. Gracias. —Balbuceo. Las chicas asintieron y le besaron la mejilla.

—Te acompañamos hata el estacionamiento. —Le dijeron. Kurt sonrió y les tendió su mano, Ellas las agarraron gustosas.

* * *

Blaine estaba preocupado por su novio. Hace semanas no se dejaba tocar. Siempre estaba apagado, solamente llegaban a besarse y unos toqueteos pero luego decía que no tenía ganas.

No pensaba en el sexo solamente, sino que también estaba muy apagado con sus sentimientos. Siempre se encontraba cansado, y con vómitos…

—¿Qué tendrá Kurt? Esta vomitando mucho últimamente. Estoy preocupado. —Dijo Blaine entrando tema de conversación ya que se encontraban hablando sobre condones sabor frutilla.

—Trastorno alimenticio. Kurt quiere encontrar la perfección, y debe tomar laxantes. —Decia Jeff limándose las uñas y soplándolas.

—Duh, debe estar nervioso todo el tiempo entonces vomita. Mi primo siempre que está ansioso vomita. Un día estaba tan ansioso el día de su cumpleaños que no solo vómito, si no que le agarro diarrea. —Nick menciono con su nariz arrugada.

—Eso fue asqueroso, Nick. —Dijo Wes asqueado. Blaine asintió.

—Esta embarazado. —Dijo con una carcajada, Trent. Todos rieron.

—Eso es muy estúpido.

—De hecho, no. Un día salió una noticia que había un gen de embarazo que pocos tienen. Decía que los portadores nacen con el interior femenino pero, el exterior masculino. Cosa que por todo eso, pueden tener bebes. —Hablo Jeff, mirando sus uñas si quedaron perfectas.

—¿Dónde leíste eso?

Blaine no pudo escuchar más después de lo que dijo Jeff.

Era imposible que Kurt tuviera bebes por que si no el sabría que tiene el gen. Su celular vibro.

**De: Amor.  
**_Bebe, ¿Puedes venir? Quiero tu compañía (;_

Blaine levanto las cejas sorprendido, y tecleo.

**Para: Amor.  
**_Claro, amor. Estoy ahí en 15 minutos._

**De: Amor.  
**_Oh, está bien. Te espero._

—Chicos, me tengo que ir…—Dijo mirando su teléfono con una sonrisa.

—Ve por el, tigre.

—¡Dale todo de ti!

—¡Llénalo, maquina!

Salió riéndose de la casa de Jeff, sus amigos si eran estúpidos.

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado mucho! Dejen dudas, criticas contrucctivas, etc. xD_

**FB:** Sofia Monteith.

**Twitter:** CrissColferK


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Muchas gracias por los reviews y los follows! se los agradezco mucho!_

_Me encanta que les guste el fic! _

_Disfruten de la lectura!_

_ADVERTENCIA: Embarazo masculino, MxM._

_Este fic ni estos personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Blaine fue tranquilo, demorándose unos 5 minutos, muy tarde según Kurt.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Kurt, el estaba acostado en la cama con su laptop.

—Hey, llegaste. —Murmuro cerrando la laptop y poniéndola en su mesita de dormir.

—Sí, ¿Qué necesitabas? —Dijo sentándose en la cama. Kurt arqueo una ceja

—Necesito que me hagas masajes, estoy muy adolorido. —Dijo Kurt frotándose la nuca suavemente. Blaine suspiro y sonrió.

—Está bien, ven aquí. —Lo llamo, se sentó en frente de Blaine, dándole la espalda. Blaine poso sus manos en su cuello y masajeo.

Sí Kurt estuviera en un trastorno alimenticio, estaría más delgado y mucho más pálido. Además, el era perfecto y lo sabía, no tenía por que vomitar para ser más perfecto. Así que esa conclusión, no era. Kurt no tenía un trastorno alimenticio. Descarto esa idea de su mente, y paso al otro.

¿Gen de embarazo? Había buscado en internet y solamente hubieron dos casos, y uno no cuenta por que era una mujer transexual. Kurt le hubiese dicho si tuviera ese gen, el sabría los riesgos que tiene no hacerlo con condón. Así que descarto también esa idea de su mente.

Kurt gimió y movió su cuello hacia la izquierda. Blaine puso sus labios en su cuello, tiro de su remera más a la derecha para dejar su hombro descubierto.

Beso toda la extensión hasta su mandíbula, chupando y succionando dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Chupo el lóbulo de Kurt en su boca, causándole escalofríos de excitación.

Kurt agarro el cabello de Blaine acercándolo más a su cuello, y Blaine sonrió contra su piel. Blaine metió las manos dentro de su camisa, acariciando su piel y vio que el estómago de Kurt estaba apenas redondeado. Frunció el ceño y dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Kurt gruño y abrió los ojos mareándose por la excitación.

—Kurt… No sé cómo decirte esto. —Dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio. Kurt tenía los ojos brillando de lujuria, pero luego se preocupó.

—Me engañaste por que estoy más gordo, ¿verdad?. —Dijo Kurt con su labio temblando y sus ojos con lágrimas. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Claro que no, Kurt! ¡Nunca lo haría, amor! —Dijo abrazándolo y depositando besos por todo su rostro. Kurt sonrió levemente.

—Me eh estado muy distante de ti, a lo de… tú sabes, eso. Así que, lo siento. —Dijo Kurt con un adorable sonrojo de vergüenza, Blaine beso los pómulos de tono carmín.

Kurt sonreía con los mimos de su novio, antes de que le dieran náuseas y fuera corriendo al baño de su habitación.

Especialmente para el por suerte. Sí no sería así, los bóxer de Finn estarían por todas partes. Así que le agradecía mucho a su padre.

Blaine fue a su lado para frotarle la espalda cariñosamente. Kurt lo empujo con su mano débil.

—Ve-vete, no quiero que me veas así. —Le dijo Kurt limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—No te dejare solo. Vamos a la cama. —Le murmuro, Kurt asintió y se levantó para lavarse su boca y su rostro.

Se acostaron en la cama y Se acurrucaron juntos. Como siempre lo hacían. Blaine abrazo a Kurt y lo puso contra su pecho, envolviendo su delgada cintura en sus brazos, enrollando sus piernas juntas. Kurt suspiro feliz, y Blaine beso la parte superior de su cabeza.

Esto quería para toda su vida.

* * *

Burt Hummel fue padre a sus 19 años, muy joven según sus padres. Por suerte pudo mantener a Kurt, no le falto nunca le falto nada, ya que Elizabeth tenía a sus padres con mucho dinero, y el trabajaba con autos en la tienda de su padre.

Kurt cuando nació, era un niño hermoso. Sus grandes ojos azules con una pizca de verde, eran preciosos… El verde salió de Elizabeth y los azules de Burt.

Los resultados de cuando nació, eran perfectamente normales. Nació con 3,500 kg. Solo que… nació con el interior femenino. A simple vista era un niño perfecto pero, por dentro tenia ovarios de mujer, un útero, y todo eso.

Los médicos no sabían muy bien lo que pasó dentro del vientre para que su hijo tenga eso en su interior pero, no por eso no lo quería.

Su hijo fue un niño normal, algunas veces tenía sus dolores de cada vez al mes. Cuando murió Elizabeth, Kurt no sabía que hacer, Ni el sabía que hacer con Kurt.

Siempre Kurt sabía lo que debía hacer. El desde sus 7 años cocinaba, no tanto pero si cocinaba lo que pudiese.

El siempre fue un niño valiente, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa por más que estuviera destrozado.

A los 9 años, dijeron que el era un portador. Podía quedar embarazado.

A los 15 años, le mostro como aplicar un condón a una banana. El chico obviamente, no quería verlo, ni escuchar. Siempre le dijo a Kurt que tome precaución, siempre. Diciendo que existía el VIH, el embarazo. Pero el siempre se reía de la estúpida conclusión de quedarse embarazado, ya que el era hombre.

Tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible a Kurt, que podía tener bebes, sí no podía cometer una equivocación.

Pero lo que Burt no sabía, era que ya la cometió.

* * *

**:)**

**ItsMeAgaiin: _Blaine tiene 16, Kurt tiene 17. Burt si sabe sobre el gen, ahí lo dice :). Un año y seis meses. Gracias por preguntar :)_**

**_Gracias por apreciar esta historia, chicos._**

**_FB: Sofia Monteith._**

**_Twitter: CrissColferK (Me encuentro más ahí que en Facebook, no me llama mucho la atención.) _**

**_Cuidense!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :) **

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho. Tengo los días que voy a actualizar, seran Lunes, miercoles y Viernes (Quizas también domingo.)  
**

**Gracias por los reviews! **

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Embarazo masculino, MxM.**

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA.**

* * *

Los vómitos siguieron, y siguieron. Nunca paraban. Cada cosa que comía, la vomitaba. Ya no sabía que hacer…

Convenció a Kurt para ir al hospital, el no quería ir. Decía que le traía malos recuerdos.

Su madre poco a poco moría en ese hospital, cada día, cada minuto se desvanecía. Según Kurt, ella murió de Cáncer. Es por eso que el se negaba rotundamente a ir al hospital.

—Kurt, esto es enserio. Hace dos meses estas así. Ya me preocupas. —Le dijo Blaine acariciándole el cabello. Kurt gruño y se apoyó en el pecho de Blaine.

—Ya se me pasara, lo prometo…—Le murmuro jugando con los cordones del buzo que llevaba Blaine. Este suspiro y le beso la frente.

Los días pasaban, y Kurt seguía sintiéndose así. Blaine no pudo estar con el por 1 una semana por los examen finales. Burt lo veía, sabía lo que pasaba con Kurt pero no quería asustarlo.

—Burt, el desayuno esta listo. —Lo llamo Finn que tenía comida en la boca, este asintió y fue a sentarse. Kurt estaba con la mirada perdida.

Finn comenzó a decir que tenían que trabajar en las nacionales, y que Rachel no se podía poner de acuerdo con la canción que habían elegido. Burt solo miraba las acciones de Kurt. No había ni tocado su comida, solo se dedicaba a suspirar.

—Kurt. Come. —Le ordeno Burt. Este lo miro y bufo, agarro el tenedor y se llevó a la boca la comida. Hoy parecía estar de muy mal humor, hace días no veía a Blaine. Era obvio que lo extrañaba y no soportaba los exámenes.

Kurt se levantó corriendo de la mesa, con una mano en la boca. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pasaba seguido. Burt lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño y lo encontró arrodillado frente al retrete.

—Faltaras a la escuela. Quieras o no, iremos al hospital. —Le dijo frotándole la espalda, Kurt asintió y se aseo.

**Para:** _Amor Blaine._  
Ire al hospital .

**De:** _Amor Blaine._  
Ok bebe. Me dices lo que te dijeron, _¿sí?_

**Para:** _Amor Blaine._  
Claro. Te amo.

**De:** _Amor Blaine._  
Te amo más, suerte.

Kurt bufo frente su espejo, no le iban los chándales rojos. ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Lo había comprado una talle más, joder!. No podía comer nada que ya vomitaba, pensaba que eso lo hacía bajar de peso pero no, no era así.

Se acostó en la cama y entro panza, no funciono. Se puso sus otros pantalones, y uno que eran con elásticos le fue, eran horribles pero era lo único que le iba.

—¡Kurt! ¡Vámonos! —Le grito Burt desde abajo. Agarro la primera camiseta que encontró y se la puso. Era tan apretada que resaltaba su estómago, pero no le importo. Fue escaleras abajo y su padre estaba esperándolo con las llaves del auto en la mano. Este noto el estómago de su hijo y se mordió el labio tratando de no decir nada.

—Lo siento, papá. No encontraba que ponerme. —Le dijo angustiado, se subió al coche y se fijó su celular. Su padre majeaba hasta el hospital tarareando una canción.

—¿Por qué tu camisa tiene marcador? —Le pregunto, se fijó y decía "Like Blaine" El nombre estaba con marcador rojo, se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue cuando cantamos Born This Way. Blaine me firmo la remera. —Decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegaron al hospital y Kurt bufo. Bajaron del auto y entraron. El olor a desinfectante, y alcohol fuerte lo ahogo. Las paredes blancas lo marearon, y suspiro cansado.

Su padre fue hasta una señora, y se apoyó en el mostrador. —Hola, ¿sí?

—Hola, mi hijo tenía turno con el doctor Morrison. —Le dijo Burt, esta asintió y le pidió que tome asiento que luego lo llamara para que lo atiendan.

—¿Me habías sacado turno desde antes? —Le dijo Kurt con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—Kurt, estabas mal. Y eso de seguro no es una intoxicación estomacal. —Le dijo Burt murmurando por que la sala estaba tan en silencio que parecía que si hablabas fuerte, te regañaban. Solo se escuchaban los zapatos, voces detrás de las puertas, y movimientos.

—Kurt Hummel —Dijo la señorita. Los hombres se pararon y entraron. El medico estaba sentado anotando algo.

—Hey, Frank. —Le dijo Burt, Frank se levantó y fue a estrecharle la mano.

—¿Cómo has estado, Burt? Hace años no vienes por aquí.

—Oh, sí, lo se. Desde que Kurt tenía 10 años. —Le dijo. Frank y Burt estuvieron hablando un rato y luego le hablo a Kurt.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Tengo muchos vómitos. Mi padre cree que tengo algo malo, pero yo creo que tengo una intoxicación estomacal. —El medico asintió.

—Okey, te hare unas preguntas, ¿Sí? —Kurt asintió y se sentó. Su padre a su lado escuchaba todo. —¿Eres sexualmente activo?

Kurt se sonrojo y asintió. Su padre abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro como regañándolo con la mirada. Kurt se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

—¿Cuándo fue tu ultima relación sexual?

—D-dos meses, creo. —Le dijo sin tratar de mirar a su padre ni al doctor.

—¿Fue sin condón? —Esta vez Kurt bufo.

—Papá, ¿En serio tengo que hablar de esto? —Dijo molesto. Burt asintió.

—Sí, Kurt. Basta y contéstale. —Lo regaño, Kurt bufo.

—Sí, fue sin condón. —Burt se froto las sienes y suspiro.

—¡Kurt! ¡Dios mío! ¡Te dije que siempre usaras protección! ¡Te enseñe, Kurt! —Burt perdió la calma.

—Burt cálmate. Ven, siéntate ahí que te aremos una ecografía.

Kurt se recostó en la camilla donde le indicaba el doctor, le levanto la remera y dejo que el frio líquido pase por su estómago. Puso una pequeña maquina en su mano y la paso por toda la extensión de su piel.

—¿Qu…?—El latido del corazón de la vida dentro de Kurt empezó a escucharse por la habitación. Burt jadeo y se quedó viendo la pantalla. Kurt apoyo sus codos en la camilla y vio las caras de los hombres frente a el, no entendía nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Es un bebe, Kurt. —Dijo Burt, con los ojos con lágrimas.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Grito y se echó a llorar. Su único pensamiento fue; Mierda, ¿Qué le diría a Blaine?

* * *

**Se enteraron! **

**Espero que les allá gustado (:**

**fb: Sofia Monteith.**

**Twitter: CrissColferK**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Ayer iba a actualizar pero estaba muy cansada u.u perdón.  
**

**Tengo un livejournal que subo un fic mpreg narrado por kurt. Abajo de todo dejare el link:)**

**Es mpreg!Kurt así que si quieren leerlo, (:**

**Disfruten de la lectura. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Embarazo masculino, MxM.**

* * *

Kurt rompió en llanto, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su padre, sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Burt acariciaba su cabello haciendo que se tranquilice.

—Todo estará bien, Kurt…—Le murmuraba, Kurt negó.

—N-no, no lo estará. ¿Y-y Blaine? ¿Qué le diré? —Dijo desesperado, Burt suspiro.

—Decírselo, el sabrá que hacer. Sí no quiere tenerlo, lo tendrás tu solo con la ayuda de nosotros.

—Dios mío, no puedo…—Dijo ahogándose en lágrimas. —¡Tengo un futuro, papá!

—Lose, Kurt. Créeme que lo se. Pero hay tiempo…

—¿Qué? ¿Tiempo? —Murmuro, no entienda a lo que se refería su padre.

—Podemos sacar el bebe, Kurt. —Hablo el doctor. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y negó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero! —Dijo Kurt tocando su estómago suavemente. Burt apretó su hombro suavemente.

—Esta bien. ¿Adopción? —Kurt negó, limpiándose las lágrimas con los pañuelos que le dio el doctor.

—No, Quinn hizo lo mismo y ahora quiere recuperarla. Quiero tenerlo. El bebe no tiene la culpa de mis estupideces. —El doctor sonrió y asintió.

—Esta bien. Te daré una receta contra los vómitos, y en unas semanas tienes que hacerte otra ecografía. ¿Quieres una imagen? —Kurt asintió sonriendo, y pidió 4.

Tenía una vida dentro de el, la cuidaría como nunca. Su bebe necesitaba lo mejor, su bebe tendría lo mejor. Sera el mejor padre de todos.

* * *

—Blaine, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto Jeff susurrando. Estaban en clase y la profesora era muy gruñona.

—Kurt fue al médico. Estoy esperando un mensaje de el, estoy preocupado Y nervioso.—Decía masticando el lápiz. Jeff palmeo su hombro.

—¡Sterling y Anderson! ¡Dejen de susurrar! —Los regaño la profesora. Blaine bufo y partió el lápiz en dos. No le dieron importancia.

—Mándale un mensaje. Seguro ya debe estar en su casa…

—¡STERLING Y ANDERSON, NO SE LO VUELVO A REPETIR NUEVAMENTE! ¡TERMINEN EL EXAMEN! —Gruño furiosa. Jeff rodo los ojos, y Blaine arqueo una ceja y dejo salir una risita. La profesora se dio cuenta de la risa sarcástica de Blaine, y lo agarro de la oreja a el y a Jeff sacándolos del salón. —¡TENDRAN QUE VENIR A RECUPERACION! ¡APRENDALE A TENER RESPETO A UNA DAMA!

Blaine bufo y se arregló bien el uniforme. Rio nuevamente. —¿Dónde está la dama para pedirle disculpas por mi mal atrevimiento? —Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Jeff se mordió el labio. La profesora jadeo ofendida y entrecerró los ojos. Agarro de la oreja a Blaine y a Jeff.

—¡Maleducados! ¡Irrespetuosos! —Decía, Blaine jadeo con dolor de la manera en la que la profesora lo agarraba de la oreja dirigiéndolo a la oficina del director.

—¡Eh! ¡Usted! ¿¡Que cree que hace con mi hermano!? —Grito una voz conocida que Blaine logro reconocer.

—¿Cooper? —Pregunto, y su hermano sonrió.

* * *

Kurt entro a su casa, su padre lo dejo en la puerta y luego se tuvo que ir al taller. Carole lo espero con unas galletas y leche tibia. Al escuchar la puerta, Carole se sobresaltó y fue a ver quién era.

—¡Kurt llegaste! ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —Pregunto con una sonrisa amable. Kurt sonrió levemente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas levanto la vista hacia Carole. —¿Qué pasa, Kurt? —Murmuro, este empezó a llorar y Carole lo abrazo

—Estoy… em-embarazado. ¡n-no se que hacer! —Sollozo. Carole abrió los ojos como platos pero lo abrazo más fuerte.

—Eso es genial, Kurt. Tienes una vida dentro de ti y la tienes que cuidar. Deja de llorar y alégrate por que esta oportunidad no la tiene nadie, cariño. —Le dijo, Kurt asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Pero no se cómo decírselo a Blaine. —Decía con una mano en su estómago, acariciándolo y apreciando tener una vida dentro de el.

—Se lo dirás cuando estés listo, cariño. —Dijo acariciando su mejilla, —¿Tienes hambre? Prepare galletas. —Le dijo sonriendo, Kurt asintió y se sentó con ella en la mesa.

Quizás después de todo, Blaine amara al bebe como lo ama a el, ¿verdad?.

* * *

—Pe-pero pensé que estabas en Los Angeles, Cooper. —Dijo Blaine murmurando, Cooper asintió.

—Lo estaba, tengo una casa allí. Es por eso, Blaine. Se que Mamá y Papá salen mucho de viaje y tu te quedas solo y eso. Yo tengo mi trabajo allí, y…—Balbuceaba. Blaine lo cayo.

—Espera, ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo. —Le dijo, Cooper suspiro.

—¿Quieres ir a vivir a Los Angeles conmigo? —Le dijo, Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado! Espero sus reviews (:  
_

**_FB: Sofia Monteith._**

**_Twitter: CrissColferK._**

**_Livejournal: Itssharktornado _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Ya es lunes y quise subirlo:D Espero que les guste mucho, en este cap hay smut así que si no te gusta, salteatelo:D**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Embarazo masculino, MxM, sexo explicito.**

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, Cooper rio nervioso. —Uhm… Coop. Lo siento, no…—Cooper sonrió levemente, y asintió comprendiendo.

—Blaine, se que tienes una vida aquí y tienes novio. Pero yo me fui a los 18 años de la casa de nuestros padres, se lo que ha estado pasando. —Le dijo, Blaine balbuceo algo incomprendible.

—Uh… No ah pasado nada en tu ausencia desde que te fuiste. —Le dijo Blaine con la mirada en sus piernas,

—Se que papá te ha pegado, Blaine. No necesitas decir nada. Se que todavía lo sigue haciendo. —Blaine negó sonriendo falsamente.

—Claro que no. Ellos han estado trabajando, y viajando constantemente. —Blaine decía jugueteando con el césped.

—No hace falta que me mientas, Blaine. La señora Nani me dijo, estamos comunicados. Le digo que si alguien te hace daño, cualquier persona me llame. —Blaine bufo como un niño de 5 años.

—Papá me prohibió ver a Kurt, y yo le dije que no me lo podía prohibir, y… uhm… e-el me golpeo. —Dijo con la voz quebrada. —Estuve 1 semana en el hospital. Le dije a Kurt que me sentía bien, tenía una intoxicación alimentaria y que no me fuera a ver, que yo estaba bien. Me hizo 6 hematomas, 3 cortes profundos y un dedo quebrado. Uh, siempre es así. Solo que no me quiebra como la anterior vez. —Rio sin gracia.

—Es por eso mismo que quiero llevarte conmigo, Blaine. No quiero que nadie más te haga daño… y tengo que presentarte a alguien. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Y yo tengo que presentarte a Kurt. —Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

—Piensa sobre lo de irnos a Los Angeles, el mes que viene me iré… Así que piénsalo. Ahora tengo que irme a lo de un amigo para visitarlo. Nos vemos pronto, cuídate y te amo. —Le dijo Cooper besando su frente y levantándose del césped.

No sabía que hacer. Kurt le diría que se valla pero… el quería pero no quería. Estaba tan confundido.

* * *

—¡Kurt!¡Te eh comprado las pastillas! —Grito Burt entrando por la puerta, se inclinó para ver en el living y allí estaba llorando con helado de chocolate y vainilla en su boca. Pensó que estaba viendo The Notebook pero no, era Mulan. —¿Kurt? —Dijo mirándolo con extrañeza. El se limpió las lágrimas y dejo la cuchara dentro del helado.

—O-oh hola, papá. —Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Burt le dejo las pastillas en la mesita y se fue a la cocina donde lo esperaba Carole preparando la cena.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Necesita un psicólogo! Desde los 5 años es así, con todas las películas de Disney. Con cada una se pone a llorar. —Dijo Burt frotándose las cienes. Carole rio.

—Así que… Abuelo. —Dijo Carole sentándose frente a el apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Burt asintió con una sonrisa leve.

—Es… ¿Increíble?. El me hace acordar tanto a su madre, ella siempre lloraba con películas también cuando estábamos de novios, y cuando se embarazo de Kurt lloraba por cualquier cosa. Siempre quise un nieto y que Kurt me los de me da alegría. El niño que lleva dentro suyo… maldición, Carole. ¡Estoy tan emocionado por el niño! —Dijo con una sonrisa y con lágrimas. —Hoy lo descubrimos, y ya empecé a amarlo, quiero que este en mis brazos cuanto antes. —Dijo limpiándose los ojos, Carole lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Kurt es un chico muy especial. El será un gran padre. Blaine… realmente el es muy joven para tener un niño, ellos lo son. ¡Tienen 17 años! —Dijo con una risita. —Yo lo veo a ellos con un futuro, y ahora con un niño. Ellos serán grandes padres, amorosos y comprensivos.

—Lo se. Estoy tan feliz por el… —Dijo Burt con orgullo.

* * *

—Agh… K-kurt—Gemía Blaine. Kurt se puso a horcajadas de el y rodeo su cuello. Movió su trasero por la erección del morocho y chupo el lóbulo en su boca. Se frotaban rápido, Blaine agarro la cadera del chico y vio el pequeño bache de 3 meses. Arrugo el entrecejo y lo miro. Kurt estaba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los roses de sus erecciones. Blaine lo dejo pasar y apretó el trasero de Kurt. Este chillo y tiro su cadera hacia adelante.

—¿T-te gusta? —Murmuro, Blaine asintió. Kurt metió sus manos en los bóxer del chico, y agarro su dura erección. La saco y empezó a masturbarlo. Lamio su palma y la agarro de nuevo. Blaine gimió sonoramente y le tapó la boca con su otra mano. —Shh, es-está mi padre…

Kurt desabrocho sus pantalones y los tiro hacia abajo sacándolos y sacando el de Blaine de un tirón. Puso sus rodillas al costado de su cadera y froto sus erecciones juntas haciendo jadear a Blaine y arquear la espalda. Este puso sus manos calientes y grandes en las nalgas de Kurt abriéndolas y masajeándolas. Kurt agarro sus dedos y los lamio, entrándolos en la boca y succionándolos haciendo excitar a Blaine. Movió su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo como lo hace con el miembro de Blaine. Los saco y los coloco en su entrada. Blaine lo miro y este asintió.

Metió un dedo hasta el nudillo sin jugar. Joder, hace mucho no tenían relaciones y Blaine estaba increíblemente duro. Kurt gimió y apretó el miembro de Blaine haciéndolo jadear y apretar los dientes.

Metió dos dedos y los empezó a mover en tijera, doblarlos y encontrando la próstata de Kurt.

—Te abriré bien para cogerte con fuerza… hace 3 meses no te toco y ahora créeme que te follare duro y fuerte. —Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta y que el motor de la camioneta se encendía, seguro era Burt yéndose. Kurt gimió ante las palabras de este. Blaine doblo los dedos y lo giro, y encontró el punto mágico haciendo arquear la espalda y gritar su nombre.

—¿Qu-que esperas? Y-yo ya e-estoy ab… ¡Ah!... abierto. Fo-follame. —Blaine gimió y asintió. Blaine quizo empujarlo para atrás y el le quito las manos de su pecho y lo hizo sentarse. Este lo miro confundido. —Quiero montarte. —Dijo jadeando, Blaine quito sus dedos haciéndole sisear.

—Oh, lo siento…—Dijo poniendo la yema de sus dedos frotando suavemente sobre la entrada de Kurt en modo de disculpas. Este jadeo y lo beso. Kurt se inclinó y agarro el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Puso en su mano y las froto en sus palmas, la paso por el miembro de Blaine agarrando la base y frotándolo de lubricante. Se puso el en su trasero un poco para que quede brilloso, riéndose internamente. Lo termino de lubricar y se dio la vuelta dejando a vista su trasero cubierto de lubricante y su entrada rosada dilatada. Blaine se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando el anillo de los músculos estaba en la cabeza de su pene. Las manos de Kurt estaban en las rodillas de Blaine enterrando las uñas en ellos.

—Di-dime que ya entro…—Dijo entrecortadamente Kurt. Blaine negó y se mordió el labio.

—No… solo es la-la punta. —Kurt abrió los ojos como platos. Mierda, estaba muy grande. Kurt se movió solamente con la punta dentro suyo—Oh… Estas… muy-muy ¡apretado! —Gruño, y Kurt sonrió. Fue un poco más allá de la punta y gimió.

Blaine sonrió con maldad cuando vio su teléfono y el trasero de Kurt tragando su miembro. Lo agarro y puso la cámara de video. Kurt bajo un poco más y grito. Blaine se cansó de lo que tardaba Kurt en adentrarlo. Lo agarro con una mano de su cadera y lo bajo completamente.

—¡BLAINE! ¡MIERDA! —Grito arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Kurt movió su cadera hacia adelante y atrás, balanceándose en ella. Kurt tenía su labio entre dientes, moviendo sus caderas deliciosamente.

Grababa todo perfectamente, Kurt no se daba cuenta. Puso el teléfono en debajo de su mentón apoyando la parte de abajo con su pecho y de arriba con su mentón, agarro la cadera de Kurt y lo levanto de la punta y lo bajo duramente causándole un sollozo a Kurt. Así siguió minutos, antes de que el mayor se acomode bien. Joder, Kurt se veía tan bien montándolo. Sus nalgas estaban lubricadas, puso sus manos en ellas tironeándolas y dándole 4 nalgadas rápido, Kurt chillo.

—¡Blaine! ¿Qu-que hiciste? —Kurt dijo montándolo más fuerte, dándole justo a la próstata con cada acometida. Gimiendo, jadeando y sollozando de placer. Puso una mano suavemente en su estómago y lo acaricio antes de darse cuenta que estaba intimando con Blaine. Saco su mano y dejo que Blaine levante la pelvis para embestirlo.

—Golpeando tu bello trasero… uhm… mira esa entrada rosada, solo para mi. —Dijo pasando un dedo por el borde de la entrada de Kurt, este gimió y comenzó a masturbarse ferozmente mientras Blaine golpeaba en su próstata una y otra vez.

—Me-me vengo, Blaine… ¡Ah, ah! —Los gemidos agudos eran la perdición para Blaine.

—No, no lo harás. —Kurt gruño y sonrió enojado. Las paredes de Kurt se apretaron en su miembro y Blaine cerro los ojos fuertemente, y Kurt lo sorprendió masajeando sus testículos con una sonrisa traviesa. Blaine no podía creer lo sexual que estaba Kurt hoy, ¡Y todo estaba siendo grabado!

—¿Qui-quieres venir? —Murmuro Blaine, Kurt gimió y asintió. Blaine agarro una mejilla de su trasero y la golpeo tres veces seguidas, al igual que la otra. Dejándolas en una tono rosado hermoso. Kurt gemía y sollozaba. —Vente, Kurt. —Kurt se vino, arqueando la espalda y gritando el nombre de Blaine.

Blaine siguió empujando en el, y luego se vino dentro con un gemido de satisfacción.

—Oh… sí. Amo cuando haces eso. —Balbuceo Kurt cuando sintió que el semen de Blaine lo llenaba. Se salió de el y rápido Blaine apago la cámara y la puso debajo de la almohada.

—Te amo. —Le dijo Blaine besándole la boca suavemente, Kurt sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

—También yo…—Dijo Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos, la comisura de su boca se fue hacia abajo y escondió su rostro en la almohada ahogando sus lágrimas, Blaine se angustio.

—Kurt… Kurt, bebe… shh, shh. —Dijo Blaine con un hilo de voz a punto de romperse. Lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho. Odiaba ver a su novio llorar.

—Lo-lo siento, en serio… Lo lamento mucho. —Decía entre sollozos, Blaine asintió y acaricio su cabello. —Yo-yo no lo sabía. Lo… siento.

—Kurt, ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Blaine con lágrimas en los ojos, Kurt lo miro con sus ojos azules de lágrimas y se acostó mirando el techo. Su estómago sobresalía apenas. Llevo sus manos a ella y la acaricio, Blaine lo miraba confundido.

—Nu-nuestro bebe…—Dijo volviendo a sollozar, Blaine solo se quedó en silencio.

—No… no se de que hablas. —Dijo asustado. Kurt se levantó y saco la ecografía de su mesita.

—_Nuestro bebe._ —Le murmuro, Agarro la foto que le tendía Kurt y con la yema de sus dedos la toco suavemente. Blaine comenzó a llorar en sus manos, a Kurt se le rompió el corazón. —Lo siento…

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado!:D _

_FB: Sofia Monteith._

_Twitter: CrissColferK_

_Muchos me pidieron bien la url de mi Livejournal, así que acá, (Saquen los espacios) _

_ itssharktornado . livejournal _

_Listo:D Nos leemos el martes. _


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estuve enferma toda una semana entera y no tenia ganas de prender la notebook sin que me reten. En serio perdón, quise actualizar lo más antes posible pero estaba tan cansada.**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Estos personajes ni esta novela me pertenece. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Embarazo masculino, MxM**

_Disfruten de la lectura!:D_

* * *

La notica que le dio Kurt fue…No podía explicarlo, lo tomo por sorpresa. Blaine sabía que Kurt le ocultaba algo… pero no algo tan así.

Cuando se rompió en llanto, Kurt solo le susurraba que lo sentía y que estaba tan arrepentido como el, que si el quería que no lo viera más, que podía terminar con el, entre otras cosas. Le cayó mal, lo sorprendió, lo hizo sentir irresponsable y le dio una pizca de emoción.

Sentía que la culpa le carcomía, pero… por un lado estaba feliz y emocionado por las aventuras que se venían por adelante.

Kurt no dejaba de llorar a su lado y diciendo cosas incoherentes. Blaine estaba llorando de felicidad, y de culpa… Pero aun así quería embarcarse en esta aventura con Kurt.

—En... en verdad lo lamento. Ha-hay tiempo, pu-puedo hacerme un…—Blaine lo miro. Kurt dejo de hablar al instante, bajo su cabeza para tocar suave su estómago.

—¿Puedes hacerte que, Kurt? Dilo. —Kurt lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrepintió de las palabras. Pero haría todo para que Blaine no lo dejara.

—Un aborto. —Blaine negó riéndose irónicamente.

—Tu no le harás nada a nuestro hijo. Yo lo quiero, Kurt. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero… maldición, esto es muy impactante. Yo no se que sentir. —Dijo Blaine acostándose al lado de Kurt pasando sus manos sobre sus cabellos desordenados.

—¿Me quieres dejar? Yo… yo puedo hacerlo solo, ¿Sabes? Yo no quiero tu dinero, ni nada… no necesito que lo mantengas. Puedo hacerlo. —Blaine lo miro molesto. Kurt se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Kurt, no te dejare. Estamos juntos en esto. Seremos padres, seré responsable y lo cuidare. Estaremos juntos criando al bebe. —Kurt sonrió levemente y se apoyó en el pecho de Blaine. —Siempre quise una familia contigo, pero no ahora… Somos demasiados jóvenes. —Blaine sonrió y beso su frente.

—¿Quieres darlo? Por que yo no. —Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Claro que no. Solo quiero que el bebe sea feliz con unos padres preparados.

—Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, ¿De cuánto estas? —Dijo Blaine, Kurt sonrió y se puso recto en la cama.

—Tres meses, entrare la otra semana a los cuatro…—Blaine movió su mano al pequeño bache de Kurt, y beso la extensión del estómago. Kurt rio de cosquillas.

Blaine en ese momento recordó lo que le ofreció Cooper, el quería irse allí y hacerle compañía a el pero, ahora tenía un bebe en camino y no podía irse.

—Uhm, Kurt. Mi hermano quiere que… Que me valla a vivir con el a Los Angeles. —La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Kurt, y miro sus manos.

—Tienes que ir. Sí es lo que quieres, vé. —Le dijo suavemente. Blaine levanto la barbilla de su novio, y lo miro.

—Quiero quedarme contigo, eso es lo que quiero. Vamos a tener un bebe, quiero ver como tu estomago crece día a día, quiero ver todo. —Dijo con ternura, Kurt sonrió y beso sus labios rosas.

—De todas formas, piénsalo… No por el bebe te estancaras aquí. —Dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine de nuevo, este acaricio sus cabellos y asintió. —Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado. —Y segundos después, los muchachos se durmieron.

* * *

Los años en Los Angeles para Cooper no fueron fáciles, los tres años pasaron lentos.

Su vida cambio cuando su novia de la secundaria le dijo que estaba embarazada después de la fiesta de la universidad, se encontraron y recordaron viejos momentos, el se hizo cargo del niño. Trabajo de muchas cosas, termino trabajando de actor pero, no paso mucho más allá que de un comercial por lo que se hizo popular llamándolo "El chico guapo del comercial de condones".

Vino a Westerville para empezar desde cero, y buscar algún trabajo. El niño se llamaba Brian, tiene 3 años, ojos azules, pelo ondulado y castaño. Era muy inteligente, y astuto.

Su ex novia no fue la mejor madre, ella maltrataba al niño como un muñeco de trapo. Verlo con el labio roto o con una mano marcada en su mejilla, le dolía. No quería que pasara lo que paso el de pequeño. Le quito el bebe para que no lo vea más, ella decía que lo perdonara que no lo haría más, pero nunca más dejo verlo.

Su hijo se volvió muy tímido, los golpes que antes le daba su madre por cualquier cosa que decía lo asustaba. Tenía miedo de hablar, y sí hablaba tenía miedo de que le pegaran. Cooper trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para que olvide el pasado, que ya su madre no estaba aquí para hacerle daño alguno, el niño asentía sonriendo levemente.

Brian empezó a perder el miedo y a hablar mucho más, estuvo más animado, y más feliz. Su vida cambio perfectamente, su hijo era el más bueno y respetuoso.

Iban caminando paseando el perro por Westerville, bueno, arrastrándolo por que el labrador pequeño no quería moverse. El niño reía a carcajadas como el perrito levantaba su colita y se tiraba hacia atrás. Cooper bufo y lo subió encima de el.

—Papi, yo también quiero. —Dijo Brian tendiéndole los bracitos, Cooper miro al perro chiquito en su mano y se encogió de hombros.

—Ven aquí, pequeñín. —Dijo con una sonrisa, Brian chillo cuando su padre lo levanto. —Tu tendrías que estar caminando.

—Te hará más músculos como yo por llevar a Mady, papa—Dijo Brian mostrándole sus músculos del brazo, haciendo que Cooper ría.

—¿Brian…?—Una voz suave se escuchó de atrás. Cooper y Brian se miraron y se dieron vuelta, ahí estaba Violet, y sí que estaba arruinada.

—¿Violet? ¿Qué…? ¿Que haces aquí?. —Pregunto Cooper sosteniendo al niño más cerca, Violet ladeo la cabeza y miro al niño.

—Familiares. ¿No le darás un beso a mamá? —El niño miro hacia otra parte, y Violet apretó los labios de enojo.

—Nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos pronto. —Dijo Cooper con una sonrisa leve, Violet se mordió el labio y bufo.

—Quiero el niño de vuelta, y lo quiero ahora. —Cooper rio y negó.

—El niño no es un juguete, no hables así.

—Ya tengo un abogado, ¿sabes? Esta vez no perderé. —Dijo ella negando la cabeza. Daba miedo, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus cabellos despeinados.

—No dejare que le hagas daño, ¿Sabes cuánto me costó que deje tener el trauma que TU le has dejado de tanto que lo golpeabas? Basta ya, el niño no te quiere. Ya no tiene respeto en ti, adiós. —Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su departamento de nuevo.

—Yo-yo no la quiero, papa. No dejes que me valla con ella. —Murmuro Brian. Cooper beso sus cabellos y apoyo su mejilla en ellos.

—No lo hare, Pequeñín. —El niño sonrió y Mady le lamio la cara haciéndolo reír. —Hey, ¿Qué tal si conoces a tu tío Blaine? Se pondrá muy feliz de verte, Brian. —El niño asintió sonriendo y se puso a jugar con Mady.

Violet estaba tan loca, siempre supo que era media… loca. Ella golpeaba al niño brutalmente, y ahora que quería recuperarlo no iba a dejarlo ir para que lo siga haciendo. Ella estaba tan destruida que seguro ni sabe lo que quiere, ni de ella misma se puede cuidar.

Eso estaba decidido, al niño no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

—Blaine, lo se, cariño… —Kurt murmuraba. Blaine estaba con una libreta y una lapicera en su mano anotando las cosas que debían comprar para el bebe.

—¿Muchos pañales? Sí, muchos. ¿Pero como sabremos si son los pañales para niños y niñas? Te dicen en la bolsa, ¿verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Ropa! ¡Debemos comprarle mucha ropa! ¡Y una cuna! —Blaine anotaba las cosas rápidamente para después acordarse de más, Kurt lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

—Blaine, ya basta. Estas siendo un poco apresurado. ¿Nunca has comprado pañales? Los pañales son para niñas y niños. Ropa ahora no, No me gusta el color amarillo y no le compraremos amarillo por que todavía no sabemos cuál es el sexo del bebe. Cuna cuando este de ocho meses, ahí sí. Ahora apenas estoy de tres, cariño. —Le dijo sonriendo. Blaine estaba tan emocionado como el pero, ahora no era el momento de hacer la lista sobre que comprarían.

—Lo se, lo siento. Solo estoy emocionado y quiero tenerlo ya en mis brazos. —Murmuro sobre el hueco del cuello de Kurt. Le dio un beso y le dio también en el pequeño bache de su estómago. —No puedo creerlo en verdad. Me parece imposible. —Dijo con admiración. Se acostó al lado de Kurt para ver su estómago de perfil y trazar líneas sobre el.

—Lo se… Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan bien. Algunos no se lo toman tan bien como tú. —Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en su cara. Blaine sonrió y posicionó entre sus piernas, este enrollo su cadera con ellas y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Es. Por. Que. Te. Amo. —Decía dándole besos sobre los labios de Kurt. Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso largo, con un chasquido de sus labios se separaron y se rieron.

—Te amo también. —El adorable sonrojo de Kurt recorrió sus mejillas y los lóbulos de sus orejas. Estuvieron un tiempo agradable mirándose entre sí y Blaine recordó algo.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe? —Pregunto Blaine, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Quiere… quiere hablar contigo cuando venga. —Blaine trago secamente con nerviosismo y asintió. Kurt apretó su mano y la beso. —Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. —Este asintió y le sonrió temblorosamente.

Tendría cuidado con Burt, desde el primer día el le aviso que tenía una escopeta.

* * *

_Espero que les alla gustado!:D_

**_Candy Criss:_**_Tu idea es bastante wow, pero no, no voy a hacer Kurtofsky (Creo que así es la pareja) no me gusta, en un momento lo pense pero no, por ahora no! perdón c: Pero lo que sí te voy a decir es que alguien va a encontrar el video. _

**_Facebook: Sofia Monteith._**

**_Twitter: CrissColferK_**

**_Otra vez voy a poner bien el link de mi LiveJournal. Quiten los espacios y los paréntesis. _**

**_itssharktornado . livejournal . com  
_**

**_Y sí salio mal la url... ._. no se. xd_**


End file.
